El pueblo de la bestia
by Any-chan15
Summary: A orillas del río, en un pueblo que antes de su llegada era tranquilo, vivía una bestia sedienta de sangre que esperaba el día en que alguien más fuerte pudiera acabar con su vida.


**Uff, hacía mucho que no publicaba algo y hacerlo ahora, con un fic tan…negro y fuera de mi zona de confort, me deja sin palabras XD ¡espero que les guste!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo; "La bella y la bestia" es propiedad de Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve y de Disney (supongo XD); esta versión media extraña que hice me pertenece.**

 **El pueblo de la bestia**

El pueblo Zaraki siempre fue un lugar tranquilo, común podría decirse, sumisos para alejarse de las contiendas entre poblados, siempre cumpliendo las órdenes de los monarcas para mantener su paz. Por eso nadie entendió por qué tal maldición cayó sobre ellos, quién era el responsable de que esa bestia eligiera asentarse allí. ¿De dónde venía? Nadie lo sabía, ¿qué quería? Al parecer solo sangre.

El primer día que piso aquel poblado, arrasó con los animales de pastoreo y con los hombres más fuertes de la aldea, sin embargo nadie estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, campesinos y granjeros pelearon arduamente pero solo consiguieron un mismo destino: la muerte. Entonces la bestia se asentó allí, en el lado norte de esas tierras, si alguien trataba de salir los cazaba y de vez en cuando iba a buscar pelea entre los pueblerinos.

Un día el alcalde logró distraerlo con una bella mujer y así un mensajero pudo ir por ayuda, pero nunca volvió, y aunque no lo sabían habían sido condenados por su propio rey quien dejó una alerta a todos los pueblos cercanos y los viajeros: "Todos alejaos de Zaraki, el pueblo de la bestia".

 **Capítulo único**

Con el paso de los años habían conseguido una extraña armonía con aquella criatura, habían aceptado que no podrían marcharse de ese lugar por lo que trataron de rehacer sus vidas, siguieron cultivando, pastoreando, entrenando para el día en que a la bestia se le ocurriera atacarlos. Tener hijos era una tortura para las mujeres, pues sabían que los varones serían entrenados para matar a la bestia, o en otras palabras para morir en combate; y si sus hijas eran hermosas serían un sacrificio para calmar a aquel ser cuando no hubieran hombres para pelear, pero de ser poco agraciada tampoco tendría un buen destino pues vería a sus hijos partir a un cruel destino.

Tal vez por eso fue que cuando ella cumplió dieciocho años su madre trató de matarla, pues su belleza resaltaba entre todas las demás y sería el próximo sacrificio, la quería salvar de un cruel destino, pero ella no lo entendió. ¿Por qué su madre mató también a su hermano, por qué mató a su padre? ¿Por qué no le dejó otra opción que matarla?

Su tersa piel blanca, ahora manchada de sangre, dejaba una imagen de lo más perturbadora para quien fuera que lo observara. Sus ojos azules voltearon a la ventana donde pudo ver pasar una antorcha, seguramente los hombres habían escuchado el ruido y venían a ver qué ocurría, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se acercó con una extraña calma a la puerta. No sentía nada, sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar y su vista se había vuelto borrosa, dentro de su cabeza solo resonaban gritos y se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de la barbarie en la que había sido parte.

Sintió su cuerpo ser zarandeado, había gritos horrorizados de fondo, personas señalándola. No lo entendía, quería que todo parara. Se zafó del agarre y echó a correr, la sonrisa de su hermano, los abrazos de su padre, su madre peinando su cabello, todos esos recuerdos ahora le dolían y solo quería que todo acabara de una vez.

― ¡Detente! ―gritó uno de los pastores, tratando de ir tras aquella joven asesina, pero el alcalde lo detuvo colocando su brazo como barrera―. Pero señor…

―Mira hacia dónde va, ese es el lado de la bestia, él se encargará de matarla.

Pese a ello los susurros continuaron aunque todos llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo, nadie iría por ella, se cumpliría una justicia indirecta por aquellas innecesarias muertes, la bestia la mataría y de paso no habría que sacrificar a otra jovencita.

―Pero alcalde, los Unohana eran los únicos médicos, ¿qué haremos ahora? ―preguntó muy preocupada una mujer. El hombre agachó la cabeza, la verdadera pregunta era ¿había algo qué hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de un río, la única fuente de agua dulce cabía aclarar, se encontraba una deteriorada casa. Los techos de paja no parecían resistir mucho más y menos las paredes de madera que se tambaleaban con un soplido de viento fuerte. El piso crujía con cada paso que daba. Los ojos que a todos inspiraban terror ahora se concentraban en ver la luna a través de un hueco en el techo. Las garras que una vez despedazaron a cientos de hombres ahora estaban bañadas de sangre y sus grandes dientes terminaban de devorar los restos del cuerpo de aquella joven.

Era una incógnita para él el por qué las personas de ese lugar le daban chicas para alimentarlo, tal vez pretendían satisfacerlo sexualmente pero para esa altura ya deberían haberse dado cuenta que las usaba para comer en vez de para tener relaciones.

Con el paso del tiempo escuchó que se referían a él como "la bestia Zaraki", lo habían apodado con el nombre del pueblo, no le molestaba ya que después de todo no recordaba su propio nombre. No recordaba mucho ya, había pasado tanto desde que fue transformado en esa…cosa.

El cómo había sido ya se estaba transformando en algo borroso y con ello su razón moriría, ¿pero eso era tan grave en verdad? Había perdido lo que más le importaba, un brujo que parecía un niño lo había hecho desaparecer delante de sus ojos, y luego lo había convertido en aquella criatura. Poco le importaba su apariencia, pues humano o bestia jamás recuperaría lo que le quitó. ¿Por qué no lo mató? ¿Por qué lo condenó a una eternidad hasta que alguien más fuerte lo matara? ¡No existía alguien tan fuerte en el mundo! Aunque así lo deseara…

―Ya…―susurró, en todos esos años de espera, había entrenado esa torpe lengua de animal para poder hablar, aunque le costaba horrores―…chi…ru―. Lanzó un rugido, molesto, y estiró la mano para tapar el hueco en el techo. La oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación y el descompasado ritmo de su respiración era lo único que se oía.

En medio de ese silencio le fue más fácil a sus oídos escuchar el movimiento de las ramas y hojas, y el sonido del agua al ser despojada de su calma. ¿Alguien se atrevía a irrumpir en sus alrededores? ¿Trataban de sorprenderlo de noche? Al menos eso le serviría de distracción para mitigar sus recuerdos, su sufrimiento.

Salió con sigilo para acechar a quien fuera que estuviera allí pero al llegar al río la imagen de lo que vio lo desencajó. Una muchacha que apestaba a sangre estaba tratando desesperadamente de limpiarse, pero no sus ropas o su cuerpo, sino su alma. No podía empatizar con ella, quien parecía estar cayendo en la locura, y el matarla no iba a ser un acto de piedad sino de caza.

Se acercó rápidamente pero en cuanto saltó hacia ella vio una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaron la locura que solo una vez había visto y lo enfureció, la ira recorrió todo su ser y fue entonces cuando sintió un ardor que nunca antes había sentido. La chica aún permanecía abajo suyo pero eso no parecía posible, giró su rostro un poco y notó entonces una lanza improvisada clavada en su hombro derecho.

La joven no se movía, seguía mirándolo con locura, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y a hablar con los muertos.

― ¿¡Ésta es tu bestia invencible mamá!? ¿¡Por esto los mataste!? ―sus preguntas salían como gritos, su voz parecía estar lastimando su garganta―. ¡¿Por qué te interpusiste papá, por qué no tomaste a mi hermano y huiste?!

Cayó de rodillas al río y tomó varias piedras puntiagudas con las que empezó a cortar el cuerpo de la bestia. Fue entonces cuando éste reaccionó, sin embargo sentía que se había entumecido, era extraño pues nunca le había pasado.

―Tiene veneno. Yo iba a ser doctora, pero mi mamá no me creía. Nunca lo creyó ―informó con voz baja, hablando más para sí misma que para ese animal―. ¡Yo iba…!

Con su brazo izquierdo la bestia golpeó a la joven, haciéndola caer en la parte profunda del lago. Era estúpida si creía que con eso le iba a poder ganar, él seguía siendo el más fuerte, en su cabeza resonó la porra que siempre le hacía su hija. ¡Eso, Yachiru, la niña de cabello rosa era su hija!

Su hija, su hija…ese brujo loco mató a su hija. Esa mujer loca, quería matarlo a él, y cuando él muriera ya nadie recordaría a su niña, y desaparecería para siempre.

Lanzó un fuerte gruñido que espantó a las aves dormidas en los árboles, los animales más cercanos se fueron corriendo, y la única que se le acercó fue esa mujer. Estaba loca, no podía ganarle, nadie podía. Iba a morir y lo único que hacía era reír. Reía mientras trataba de atacarlo, lanzándole piedras que cualquier mujer no podría levantar. Parecía poseída, ¿sabría acaso que si lo mataba su familia no iba a volver?

Zaraki la tomó por sus largos cabellos pero ella se apresuró a cortarlos con una afilada roca que tenía entre sus ropas, él intentó volver a agarrarla pero sus sentidos estaban afectados por el veneno y lo único que manoteó fue el aire. La chica aprovechó que tenía el brazo estirado, y un gran tamaño, y se colocó debajo para cortar certeramente sus tendones. Dos brazos menos. Un grito feroz.

La razón comenzaba a desaparecer de la mente de Zaraki, Yachiru comenzaba a desaparecer, el instinto de supervivencia que esa bestia poseía comenzaba a apoderarse de todo lo que él una vez había sido. Ya no veía a una mujer, ahora era solo una presa.

Al notar el cambio en la bestia la muchacha retrocedió, internándose en lo profundo del río pues sin sus brazos la bestia no podría nadar y se ahogaría. Pero ella no buscaba matarlo, no, no después de lo que había perdido, no después de que todos la culparan a ella. Quería despertarlo. Las bestias no debían vivir en paz, debían arrasar con todo a su paso.

Lo vio saltar hacia ella, sus ojos tenían un brillo maligno y la saliva que caía por sus fauces le daban a entender que ya era un completo animal. Cerró los ojos, su trabajo estaba hecho. ¿Quién era el monstruo de esa historia? Ella. Quien bajo la locura condenó no solo a Zaraki sino al reino entero.

-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado a su fin, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban una escena macabra, sanguinaria. No era la familia apuñalada hasta la muerte que presenció la luna, sino la única sobreviviente que ahora era despedazada y engullida por ese animal. Si le preguntaban al sol no podría dar fe que esa era la más hermosa muchacha, ni que esa bestia tenía corazón.

Lo que siguió fue la masacre de la aldea, gritos y sangre fue lo que aconteció esa mañana. Zaraki abandonó ese pueblo lleno de muertos, dejando atrás no solo su humanidad sino a la única persona que podría haber dado fin a su vida.

 **Fin.**

 **Algo macabro he de admitir, pero me gustó xD espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Ja-ne!**


End file.
